Amu's Happy Ending
by Naya.28
Summary: Amulet Heart belongs with Tadase. Amu belongs with Ikuto. One person, two personas, one choice. Amuto rom-com! No sappy crap involved, in character. Chapter One has been added to!


**Hallo reader! ^-^ This story is for my friend (Nan) who pestered me to write a**_**Shugo Chara!**_**fic for her to read. I was going to write it anyway but then she wanted to hunt down my profile and read it. Her name shall remain untold so to you people she'll be Nan. For once in my life, I'm going to attempt writing**_**long**_**chapters. I' (: Btw first chapter is set after Amu's friends with Rima so she's 11/12 or something like that. Not too much swearing because Amu's a kid, but mild.**

_**Dedicated to Nan, the friend who wants to stalk my FanFic.**_

Chapter One

**Amu's POV**

He's there again. In that tree. I'm forced to walk past that tree every day and take the constant name calling and taunting from the 'black cat of misfortune' (Quote from Tadase). I would usually just walk through the alleyway and take my chances, but it was essential to meet with Rima, the agreement with her parents being she walks to school so long as I meet her in the park. The things people do for friends. The things _I_ do for friends. It beats being Hinamori Amu, miss 'Cool and Spicy!' That was such a façade, a cover up of Hinamori Amu, probably one of the sweetest and girliest girls you could meet. But I like it, being normal, fitting in. Watching guys play soccer and girls gossip through a window was no fun. And once my classmates hate decided on my persona, it was difficult to say yes to a sleepover invitation or talk to people. They would make decisions for me and I'd go with it. But since my Shugo Charas were born, I've learnt to be who I want, and it turns out it wasn't all that hard to change! Despite this, I'm stubborn as anything around that Ikuto because he's such a pain! He's the biggest pervert I've ever met and the thing is, he just teases me, which is so awkward. A bite of the ear, hugging me around Tadase, whispering things I probably shouldn't even know about right now, he's just so mean! He enjoys it, which seriously pisses me off. He probably can't get a girlfriend in high school, so he decided to lurk in that tree and pedo on innocent kids like me. Unluckily I seem to be his only interest, which I'd find cute, if he were like five years younger!

I hadn't even noticed where I was going whilst thinking to myself about my life since last year, and suddenly I bumped into someone. Assuming it to be a stranger, I had to apologise.

"I'm so sorry, were you holding anything? Did I drop it? If I did, again I'm so sorry and I'll pay for it and I didn't mean it and-"

"So the ignorant Amu learns manners. It's about time you respected your elders. I wish you were like this all the time and never so mean to me." It was only when I heard the husky voice that I felt immediately obliged to stop my apologetic babbling. I felt my face going bright red as he said this. How could he always do this? He didn't even say anything dirty and I my cheeks were coloured to the max! "Blushing? How cute," he smirked, which made it even worse.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled in frustration. "This is harassment you know. I-I'll call the police and report a paedophile in a tree!"

"Do you seriously expect someone like me to be caught by the police? You couldn't possibly be so naïve. I'm fast, I'm agile and undeniably hot," he said with a cocky edge. I did have to agree with his statements though, even the last one, which I found so difficult to come to terms with. It was so irritating that he thought everything was a game. Ikuto lived his life on the edge. Seemed exciting…but totally reckless! He should be on his way to school. School…school…_school!_And Rima would be waiting and this idiot was wasting my time!

"You're wasting my time, I have to meet Rima!"

"So there are more of your kind…" What the hell was he on about?

"Huh?"

"Of the physically advanced type. Hopefully she doesn't share the same bra cup as you. That'd be unfortunate for her." My eyes widened in disbelief. He always had to go there…

"Leave me alone Ikuto! They're going to grow. My mom said that-"

"If your mother said something breast related, there's not much hope, is there?" He was pushing it now. I began climbing up the tree to teach the neko-freak a lesson. He was too cocky for the safety of what he always called his 'big-little Ikuto'. He started to crawl backwards as I advanced, a deadly look in my eyes.

"Hey I was kidding! There is hope!"

"Really?"

"Yup, because let me tell you something about your mother."

"If you make fun of her one more time you're going to drop fast."

"No, it's a compliment, just come closer and I'll tell you a secret." This was suspicious. He was going to rape me for certain. This was it. I wanted it to be Tadase. I'm not ready! He leaned closed to my ear and said: "I saw her tits. They're pretty big. Saw them through her bedroom window. So I know with evidence there's hope." He folded his arms and closed his eyes with a triumphant expression. My face was redder than ever, I swear I thought my eyes had flames in them and I cracked my knuckles. This would hurt. Rima could wait five more minutes. "Amu, please don't hurt me…"

"Too late." You could hear him from miles away. But he was pretty tough, damn it. I was hoping for a girly scream here and there, but my punches were responded by loud grunts. "Why. Won't. You. Scream!" she hissed.

"Oh come on. It'll take more than that."

"Hurry and scream like a girl!"

**Third Person (No POV)**

Rima was accustomed to Amu being a few minutes late, but this was ridiculous. She would be late soon, but was given strict instructions by her parents to wait for Amu to walk with her. Amu would have called her if she was ill, and all too suddenly, the possibilities of Amu's whereabouts started to trouble her. She could have easily walked to school alone and lied to her parents later, but she wouldn't want Amu to worry about her and also, she was a loyal friend. And being this kind of person, Rima felt as though she had to find out where Amu was. She was decided logically that her best bet was to retrace Amu's path to meeting her, and so headed towards the park's entrance, which she was quite certain Amu would have passed through to meet her.

Whilst making her way along the path, Rima noticed a rustling tree, which was nothing unusual for a park. "Squirrel," she muttered to herself. She would have continued down the path if it wasn't for the loud noises being emitted from the tree. Weird noises to hear in the park. A lot of grunting…the adult mind could travel far with this situation. But then again, so could Rima. She raised an eyebrow and smirked, thinking sex in a tree to be a totally insane scene.

Up in this tree was Ikuto, still constantly taking Amu's punches. Through the winding branches, he spotted a girl smirking up at the tree, and Ikuto realised that he was louder than he had realised. He had seen the face before. _A friend of Amu's, I'm pretty sure_, he thought to himself. And a devilish light bulb flashed above his head. Seeing the opportunity for the perfect prank, his grunts of pain became dramatically fake sexual groans. Amu went beetroot red, ceasing her punches and trying not to show her total embarrassment of the situation.

"Ikuto!" she hissed in his ear. "What're you playing at?" She could never have felt worse.

"There's someone down there who thinks we're having sex. Play along, I want to freak them out."

"I don't know how to play along! I don't know how to make sex noises, what do you take me for?"

"If you can't make the noises, throw your shirt down there." _What the heck? He takes his pranks too seriously!_

"I'd rather do that, but I…"

"Oh my God. Hah! You little…You didn't wear one did you. Someone's been a naughty girl…" _So busted._Amu said in her mind. _It was laundry day! I haven't got any more until mom washes them! I lost them. He won't believe me._

"Why am I agreeing to this? I could just jump down and run!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Look down." Amu peered through the tangles and her mouth dropped wide open. Rima was standing right there. She wouldn't live it down if she were humiliated like this. She'd have to stay in the tree. "If you don't make the noises, I'll push you out of the tree." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was seriously going to do it!

"Okay. Fine." And she started. And Ikuto went as red as Amu. He felt his trousers go tight. _Fuck,_he said in his head. It was all too much. Amu noticed Ikuto wasn't making any noise, and so turned around to see what he was up to.

"Hey, you have to do it too-Oh my God that's disgusting! You can't do that in front of me, y-you freak."

"You can't see what I'm doing. And it's your fault, you turned me on."

"AHHHHHH! OH MY GOD IKUTO!"

"Jeez, the people up there are so rude. They could do that anywhere else, but no, they choose a tree…" Rima sighed to herself and was about to move on when suddenly Amu fell from the tree, followed by a blue haired teenager. _Didn't see that one coming, Amu, _Rima joked to herself. Her Shugo Chara, Kusu-Kusu, sniggered with her.

Amu, who had been so disturbed and shocked by Ikuto, had lost balance and fell out of the tree. She didn't even want to turn around and see Rima's reaction to this. But she had to face her sooner or later, and so slowly, with her head down, faced her friend, who looked as though she wanted to start rolling on the floor laughing. "Amu." Rima said seriously, "I worship your comedic methods. I will never forget the day you taught me this whole new genre of comedy." Rima bowed with the upmost respect for her friend. Ikuto watched the two walk away, joking about the recent events as he leaned against the tree smirking.

**Amu's POV**

"I'm telling Tadase." Rima said as we walked to school. I immediately panicked, not wanting to upset Tadase. He was really touchy about Ikuto, and he would probably never speak to me again. Tadase was sweet (A/N: I hate Tadagay with a burning passion, but I have to make Amu convincing!), caring and a total gentleman, three things mama approved of, and three things papa found suspicious. He was always suspicious. But Ran, Miki and Su, my shugos, felt as though I was missing something. Something that Tadase just didn't possess in his character. They said maybe he was a bit too perfect for me. Miki told me she thought I needed someone to compliment me, a contrast. I could see where they were going. They had wanted me to dump him. Hard. But I loved him. No, Amulet Heart loved him. And he loved Amulet Heart. Amu loved Ikuto. And Ikuto loved Amu.

**Really, I did my best D: I think it's quality, not quantity, so I'm writing short, sweet chapters. My word minimum by the end of the whole story is 20,000, which I will achieve! I promise you guys. See, now I'm going to blab crap to waste words. Blab. Blab. Blab. Okay I wanted to reach 2000 words for this first chapter, but it's pretty obvious I won't make it. God damn. Shit. Poop. This sucks. I just want to find more words. I can make it. Okay I'll do a comedy about Tadagay in twenty words!**

**Tadagay was a retarded fag. He loved Amu. But Amu did not love him. The fag thought she did.**

**Damn, that sucked.**

**Hello again! I was thinking about my first chapter of Amu's Happy Ending and I thought I should lengthen it out since it's not really leading to anything…So yeah, here we go again, continuing from where I was. By the way I've also edited a few previous parts, so maybe you should read the chapter again? **

_But I loved him. No, Amulet Heart loved him. And he loved Amulet Heart. Amu loved Ikuto. And Ikuto loved Amu._

* * *

**Amu's POV**

The remainder of the school day passed like any other. Thankfully, Rima didn't notify the others about the mortifying events which occurred in the park. She was a mischievous person, but definitely not evil. She understood about Tadase. He'd been through a lot, been hurt by Ikuto and his heart was filled with darkness when his name came to conversation. He was a mysterious boy with the courage and maturity of a man, putting family, friends and others first, which is why I guess I liked him. However, the wise words of Ran, Miki and Suu constantly echoed in my head, today especially for some reason.

"Amu, I noticed you weren't your usual self, is something wrong?" I jolted up from my thinking position to meet the crimson eyes of Tadase. The warmth in his eyes killed me, because I could tell they were filled with total love for me. I had always considered myself to love him, because of that look he always gave me. But did I actually feel anything for Tadase, other than a strong friendship. But I couldn't make up my mind now. I was clouded by so many confusing thoughts.

"No, why would anything be wrong?! I'm fine, you're fine, it's all good, YAYA STAY AWAY FROM THOSE SWEETS, YOU HAD LIKE TEN!" I sounded so flustered it was ridiculous. I'm one of the worst liars ever. But I didn't need to speak to tell him anything. He knew me, so well.

"But Yaya likes sweets! Don't take them away! Amu-Chi!"

* * *

At home this issue continued to bother me. I didn't understand why something so trivial was stuck in my head. A bath would shake things off. Yeah, a bath would be good.

The warm water filled me with content as I took my time scrubbing every part of me. Baths never usually felt so relaxing.

When I had got out of the tub and dried off, I grabbed the small bottle of milk on the sink and gulped it down in one go, after which I breathed a heavy sigh. Milk was awesome after a long soak. I wiped my mouth with my hand in a fluid motion and returned to my bedroom, then plopped on the bed with my manga book. I was reading _Vampire Knight_. In some aspects, I was just like Yuki, stuck in the middle of two guys. But she was so obviously leaning towards Kaname, as I was to...

"Boo." The slender figure of Ikuto suddenly came into my line of sight from above. I screamed in total shock, while he chuckled, so much that he fell from his place on my ceiling light. I immediately rushed to his aid, as if it was a reflex.

"Are you okay? You really shouldn't do stuff like that, stupid cat boy." I scolded him as though I was his mother or something, and he said as much.

"This is quite cute you know? I didn't know you cared," he said smugly, with an amused look on his face. But, ignoring his smirk and demeanour, past all that, I could see warmth, graditude, an actual heart. The fact that I cared touched him to the core.

"Well, I do. Anyway, shouldn't you be...y'know..."

"Get out?"

"Mmm." I walked him out to the balcony.

"Hey. Your little secret's safe with me. I wont tell the kiddy king Amu-Koi."

And then he leaned in and licked my ear. I knew this heart to heart couldn't last forever.

"IKUTO GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

**Ikuto's POV**

Damn, I love that girl.

* * *

_I do care...more than you'll ever know...I looked out to the sky, the moon, the stars, whispering to myself._

_I'm broken_

_Do you hear m__e_

_I'm blinded_

_Cause you are everything I se__e_

_I'm dancing, alone_

_I'm prayin__g_

_That your heart will just turn around_

_And as I walk up to your door_

_My eye turns to face the floor_

_Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say_

_When he opens his arms_

_And holds you close tonight_

_It just won't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down, I might just die inside_

_It just don't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this_

_Can love you more than this_

_Night night, neko._

* * *

That song was _More Than This_ by _One Direction_, and I cannot believe I added that to the FanFiction. I just wanted a little song! And it kinda fitted? It's all guitarrey and cute and GO TO THE LINK AND YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN ^-^

watch?v=jbtqUoLYd08

So anyways, I managed to add to the chapter! :D I hope that's a little bit better :/ Oh yeah! Like 1,000 words more.

Pleaaase review ^-^ I wanna know your thoughts and opinions. Constructive criticism please (With a sprinkle of compliments!).


End file.
